


For you I'd bring down the stars

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2016 [6]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, blowjob, not very edge though because Damen loses control more than Laurent- what a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Damen is a very, very good husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> day 10: edgeplay. .. well apparently there are other definitions to that word but I've always thought it just means prolonging the moment of orgasm so I'm going with that.
> 
> and honestly sorry, i had other pairings and ideas for this but these two wouldn't leave me alone and they're just so goddamn mushy in my head

Akielos is endlessly warm, the sunlight forever bright, the air humid and the breeze non-existent. Yet here is Laurent once more: a pale ghost of a King in a land he owns with his husband. No, not owns. A land is owned only by its people, not by its King. The circlet on Laurent's head had grown lighter over the years since his coronation, his steps a little longer, a little bit easier to take. 

The path that had taken him to this place, to endless warmth, to becoming a King, a husband, a lover had been knife-sharp and poisonous but he had survived. And here he is now, as alive as the sun high in the sky. 

It is here, in his husband's palace's gardens- although Laurent supposes it is partly his palace as well, it is one kingdom nowadays after all- that said husband finds him, fingers trailing gently over blooming roses and neck already reddening under the harsh sunlight. 

"Ah, I was looking for you," Damen murmurs as he steps into view. Laurent had spent years with him already, had hated him, had learned not to hate him, had begun to love him and still it is sometimes hard to look at him. Damen's leaflet-crown is never heavy on his head, Damen is the strength of his people, the strength of this country that was once the enemy.   
"Why?" Laurent asks, slices a fingertip on a prickly rose and hums, pulling the finger between his lips. Looking at Damen is like looking at the sun so Laurent looks at the offending flower instead, wonders if Damen would mind if Laurent ripped the bloodred bud off. 

"A rose hurt by other rose," Damen hums, his voice and his presence slipping closer. His hand is hot as it settles on Laurent's neck, rubbing him. Now Laurent looks up as Damen's figure throws a shadow on his face. Of course Damen is smiling. Of course the sweat on his dark skin glimmers. Of course the mere sight of him sends Laurent's heart racing. How could he have ever denied himself this.   
"It's fine. Just a scratch," Laurent huffs and wiggles his finger at his husband. Damen shakes his head, his smile turning into a grin, his eyes warm. I love you, Laurent wants to say. "I cannot get anything done today. Perhaps you should take me to bed," he says instead. 

Perhaps to Damen it is almost the same thing because Damen leans down and kisses his temple, inhales.   
"You always smell like home to me, Laurent," the lovesick fool murmurs. Laurent hides his face, lets his hand stroke across Damen's bare side and lets himself wonder- yes, still, after all this time- that he is happy. That there are no more secrets between us, no evil relatives trying to usurp their thrones. They are strong, in love and they belong here, in the middle of roses and the endless, endless summer.   
"Idiot," Laurent says and kisses his jaw, withdraws from him and hides his face once more when he hears Damen laugh. 

That same laugh rumbles across his body once they have made it to their rooms, once the chitons have been carefully, carefully pulled off and sandals set by the bed.   
"Have I told you-" Damen starts, having trapped Laurent's left leg between his hands, pressing ticklish little kisses on Laurent's toes.

"Damen," Laurent tries, a warning perhaps or an urge for the talkative idiot to go on with it but he doesn't say anymore. Knows by now it's useless. once Damen gets it into his head that he wants to prolong their moments then he rarely stops unless Laurent tells him to- and Laurent isn't about to, he's already squirming, already feeling the heat for other reasons than just the air outside.  
"Have I told you," Damen says again, his eyes meet Laurent's. "-that I love your legs." Laurent huffs, a brief, breathless laughter that ends in a hitch of breath when Damen starts sucking, his fingers massaging up and down Laurent's calf to his knee, his tongue dipping between each toe, his lips closing around each toe like they were something precious and delicious. Laurent shivers, flushing. 

"What are you doing," he tries, gets up on his elbows to watch but Damen winks, moves his lips across Laurent's squirming feet to his ankle, grazing his teeth over the delicate anklebone.   
"I love you," Damen says, his voice curls low inside Laurent's stomach. Laurent sighs, flops back down. Lets Damen worm his way between his legs, still placing all of his attention to just one leg. "Oh, Laurent," Damen purrs, nuzzles the inside of Laurent's knee, his fingers slipping up, up, up to tease Laurent's thigh. "You smell so good."   
"You always talk so much," Laurent mutters but lets his eyes close, lets himself fall deeper into this warm world that has nothing but him and Damen and Damen's hot breath and Damen's hot fingers. 

"And you like it," Damen murmurs, kisses a spot above Laurent's knee and Laurent doesn't have to open his eyes to know that ridiculous man is smiling. Probably from ear to ear too. Laurent sighs, offers more of himself for Damen to tease him with, bites his lip when Damen switches to his other leg, gives it the same treatment as the other.   
"Yes," Laurent murmurs, can feel his own traitorous lips twitching into a smile. Damen kisses his thigh for it, massaging gently, slowly up both of his legs. Laurent shivers, lets out a soft gasp when Damen licks and sucks his way up his inner thigh, all the way Laurent's stirring cock.   
"Have I told you-" Damen starts, Laurent huffs. "You've told me," he says but Damen merely presses his lips to the tip of Laurent's cock and Laurent promptly goes silent. "That I love you. I love all that you are, Laurent," Damen murmurs, takes the half-hard cock deep into his mouth and then lets it plop out. 

Laurent doesn't whine when Damen's warm, wet mouth moves to his stomach.   
"You can pull my hair," Damen says, even takes one of Laurent's hands and moves it to his hair: how Damen keeps his dark curls so silky-smooth and inviting, Laurent has never quite understood but he takes the chance and pulls, pushes, keeps Damen's head where he wants it to be and tries to push it down but Damen merely laughs and kisses him more everywhere else. 

Gods, but Laurent could drown in it, in this attention Damen loves to give him. Damen kisses like he lives: passionately, gently, his kisses ignite such fire in Laurent that he burns hot inside, is moaning softly under his breath by the time Damen gets to his nipples. Lets his tongue brush over them, lets his lips suck on them, murmurs endearments in-between, such warm, loving words that Laurent's breath gets stuck halfway between his lungs and his brains. Laurent pulls his hair, digs his fingers deep into the soft, warm curls and whispers Damen's name, whispers Damianos, oh, Damianos. 

Hearing that, Damen shifts up and takes his mouth, swallows all of his little groans and gasps, murmurs yet another I love to you to his lips and Laurent breathes him in: the love that he is, the sun that he is, the home that he is. When Damen pushes himself down and lets his own erection brush against Laurent, Laurent nearly chokes, nearly comes right there because Damen is achingly, shockingly hard. 

"Look at you, love," Laurent purrs, meant as a halfway insult but coming out as a fond confession of love and he doesn't mind it, not really, not anymore, "you get this hard from lavishing me with attention?" Their foreheads press against each other, their breaths mingling. Damen's hands are cupping his face, stroking his flaming cheeks. Damen thrusts against him and Laurent gasps.   
"Of course," Damen murmurs, his lips still smiling. "Nothing makes me more aroused than seeing you in such a state, husband."

"Ridiculous man," Laurent says but he's smiling as well, his legs shifting more apart, his knees bending. An invitation he wouldn't have done a mere few years ago, that he would have shuddered at. Now it is as natural as breathing in Damen's warm ocean-scent and listening to him laugh as he kisses his way down Laurent's pale swan-throat.   
"Yes, but I am your ridiculous man," Damen says and slips his fingers down, his thumbs over Laurent's nipples, thumbing them, rubbing them. His weight vanishes as he gets on his hands and knees more and Laurent bites back a whimper. 

"I never owned you," Laurent says, tries to tug Damen back up for another kiss because kisses are better, words are always weapons- yet when it's Damen, they might be flower petals, the gentle touches of summer breeze on bare skin.   
"Yet here I am, your husband, your lover," Damen murmurs, looks up at him and kisses his mouth. Laurent hides his smile into his pillow, doesn't hide the following moan when he's pulled lower on the bed, when Damen's biceps wrap around his thighs and that hot breath moves to his cock. Yet still Damen leaves it alone, gives a kiss to the tip, mouths at the balls and instead nuzzles the space between Laurent's buttocks.

Laurent shudders but whispers a no when Damen pulls back to ask if he wants to stop, lowers his head again and oh, oh- Laurent squirms, Laurent breathes hot and aroused and burning because Damen gets quicker, gets fiercer, slicks up his hand with the oil they keep closeby just for occasions like these and knows what to do with his fingers to get Laurent squirming. Stars glimmer under Laurent's eyelids, his body already aches when Damen curls his fingers inside and starts finally, finally sucking his cock. He hums, amused, when Laurent swears at a particularly hard thrust of fingers, lets out a growly moan of his own when Laurent's hands descend on his hair once more. 

"You are beyond beautiful, my love," Damen murmurs as he presses long, lingering kisses on Laurent's thighs, his fingers still slow and slick as they move.   
"Shush." Laurent tugs on his hair, tries to pull his head back down. "I want to come, Damen, I want-"  
"Already?" Damen kisses the leaking tip, licks away the drops of pre-cum and doesn't sound like he wants to hurry at all. Instead, his pace gets slower, he pulls his fingers out and Laurent takes a deep breath, gets on his elbows. Mouth already open to speak but it snaps shut when he sees the state his husband is in. Damen's on his knees, his other hand- Laurent had wandered why he had felt only one after a while- wrapped around his own erection, pumping it slowly. Damen's broad chest is rising and falling rapidly.   
"How do you want to come?" Damen asks, pulls his hand away from himself with a soft sigh. Laurent eyes him, eyes his erection and raises an eyebrow at its swollen, rock-hard state. Finds himself licking his lips. 

"Suck me off," Laurent murmurs, meets his eyes once more. Damen offers him a crooked little smile and nods, towers over him once more and leans down, nuzzles his cock. Damen gives his stomach a little nudge and Laurent huffs but relaxes once more, tangles his own fingers in his own strands, wonders idly if he shouldn't cut it some point. Yet Damen likes it. Laurent feels himself flush deeper, especially since both Damen's mouth and his hands return to the parts that yearn for him the most: his mouth on the twitching, swollen cock, his fingers slipping inside Laurent with far more ease than just a moment ago. Laurent drowns himself in it, tosses his head back, lets his gasps flow more freely when Damen increases and decreases his pace, never lets the frustration grow too big but doesn't let Laurent dip over the edge either. 

Another curse tastes like tears on Laurent's tongue but he bites it back, whimpers Damianos, please and lets his hips buck up. Damen withdraws just in time, doesn't let himself choke.   
"Do you want to come?" Damen murmurs against his cock, against his balls, against his entrance. Laurent's mind is a dizzy haze of arousal, his hands fisting both the sheets and Damen's hair.   
"Yes," Laurent lets slip out, can hardly hear how breathless his own voice sounds.   
"Then come, my love," Damen murmurs with that smile in his voice and takes Laurent into his mouth once more. 

When the orgasm comes, it's an explosion of white light and dancing stars, it knocks all air out of Laurent's lungs and finds his face being cupped between large hands, kisses pressed against his nose, eyelids, forehead, cheeks.   
"Sweetest, my dear, my love," Damen says, his voice husky, amused, too loving, so loving. Laurent breathes deep. Inhales, exhales. Shivers when he feels Damen's erection brush against his own softening one.   
"Damn," Laurent says.


End file.
